The Past Lineage of the Blue lorikeet Restoration
by Matfix
Summary: The Restoration of Makoko Gunsou's story Chapters 1-8 belong to her.
1. Chapter 1

**The Past Lineage of the Blue Lorikeet  
By:** Jennifer Gay

**Summary:** An Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy/Tokyo Mew Mew crossover that is the five year sequel to Peach Creek Mew. It is also a two year sequel to Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. It's been five years since the five original Mews moved into the little town of Peach Creek. Everyone is now eighteen/nineteen years old and have already graduated high school. It is during these times when something strange begins to happen to Corina; strange dreams about her grandmother (on her mother's side) as a child and a place she's never seen before… Will Corina learn the truth about her grandmother's lost heritage before something bad happens to the neighborhoods of the Cul-De-Sac and Estates?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy or Tokyo Mew Mew! I also do not own Legend of Zelda… but I do own the plot surrounding this story around Zelda!

**Chapter 1: Eddy's Strange Behavior**

It was a somewhat quiet, peaceful Saturday two o' clock afternoon here in the little town of Peach Creek. We soon come upon two neighborhoods that were separated by a space between the two wooden fences. These neighborhoods were called the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac and Peach Creek Estates; and the space between them was called the Lane. It is here in the Lane that we see a lone soul leaning his back up against the fenced wall of the Estates neighborhood; his hands were dug deep into his pants pockets, the flat part of his right foot was up against the wooden fence, and his eyes were closed with a thought running through his mind. He was also fidgeting with something in his right pocket; a ring.

The boy was an eighteen year old that seemed to be just a smidge too short for his age. He had only three, long strands of dark, almost navy blue-colored hair on his head. He wore a yellow t-shirt that went right to his waistline. The shirt had a purple collar and a red stripe coming down the right side of his shirt. He wore baggy blue jeans with a silver wallet chain coming out of his front left pocket and also wore red tennis shoes.

The teen's name was Eddy; Eddy Wendell. He hasn't really changed in his attitude too much since he was in his preteen age. But he has been better about caring for other's problems, thinking that he would get something in return for helping them.

Eddy soon opened his eyes from this train of thought; revealing foggy, ice blue eyes, "Where is she?" he questioned aloud as he looked in the direction of the entrance of the Lane, only to see no one there. Eddy made a sigh, _'She's usually here by now…'_

Eddy soon saw someone come into view at the entrance to the Lane as he made a warm smile on his face. It was an eighteen year old girl that was about the same height as he was. She had short, dark blue hair with two buns on each side of her head, with a little hair along her ears, and had dark, wooden brown eyes. She wore a baby blue t-shirt with two, blue vertical stripes on the edge of her sleeves, sky blue-tinted jeans that went to her blue, white and black tennis shoes.

"Hello Eddy," the teen girl called out as she came up to him; there was a smile on her face also, but it seemed a bit strained.

"Hey Corina," Eddy replied back to her, slightly scratching the back of his head of what he was about to ask, "What were ya plannin' on doing today?"

"Hmm, nothing much," Corina stated back as she then looked at him curiously, "Why, are you planning something for us to do?"

Eddy froze a little, "… Sort of, kinda," he muttered slightly before looking back at Corina, "But I need to go by Double D's house for a moment, wanna come?"

Corina chuckled, "Of course."

The two of them soon started to walk away towards the neighborhood of the Cul-De-Sac. A few minutes later, they were walking up to Double D's house and knocked on the front door, only for it to be answered by Ed.

Ed was a tall, eighteen year old teen with a red-tinted buzz cut, a unibrow and had hazel, green-brown eyes. He was wearing a red and white striped t-shirt that was underneath a long, green jacket that went a little past his waist, baggy blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. Ed's intelligence has improved a lot since he was thirteen, though he still is a little slow in understanding a few things.

"Hi Eddy, hi Corina!" Ed greeted as he made a wide grin.

Soon three other people come into the picture from behind Ed; Double D, Bridget and Kikki.

Double D was a middle sized eighteen year old teen that had only three strands of black hair coming out of the back of his white-striped, black sockhat and had dark, jade green eyes. He wore a red t-shirt that went past his waist, purple carpenter pants that went to his knees, and blue tennis shoes with long, red socks that went to his mid calf. Though Double D has become more sarcastic since he was thirteen, he is still the kind, caring person he has always been.

Bridget was an eighteen year old with short, dark green hair and bright, blue-violet eyes that were mostly covered by her round-shaped glasses. She wore a Kelly green shirt with a dark, green vertical line went down the sides of her shirt's sleeves that were the lengths of her elbows, a puke green, khaki ruffled skirt that went a little past her knees and wore white, green and gray tennis shoes.

Kikki was an eighteen year old that looked a bit younger than her real age. She had short, pale blond hair that seemed a bit puffy and had dark, almost golden brown eyes. She wore a yellow t-shirt that was underneath a white tank top, a pair of tan-colored shorts that went to her knees and wore yellow, white and tan tennis shoes.

"Why, hello Eddy; Corina," Double D greeted with his gaped smile as he and the others got of the way of the two, so they could come inside the house, "What brings you two over here?"

"We just came by to say hi," Eddy replied as he and Corina both came inside, "But I need to talk to you and Ed about somethin'."

Everyone arched an eyebrow, "What about?" Ed and Double D asked.

"I'll tell ya two in just a second," Eddy stated back to the two other Ed's as he turned to the three girls, "Can you three stay in the living room for a moment?"

Corina arched an eyebrow, "Yes, I guess we can…" Bridget replied as Kikki nodded her head with an understanding nod.

"Good," Eddy stated as he turned to the other two Ed's, "Let's talk about it in the basement."

"Err, okay," Ed and Double D stated as the three of them soon went over to the basement door and went down into Double D's basement, leaving the three girls upstairs in the living room.

"So, Eddy," Double D started to ask as he turned on his basement light with a light switch, "What do you need to talk about with us?"

"…Well… I really need to show this to you too," Eddy replied as he took in a deep breath while reaching into his right pants pocket. The two Ed's were soon shocked to see what he was grabbing out of his pocket…

"Eddy…?" they both gasped, "You're going to give that to Corina?" Ed asked.

"Yeah," Eddy said with a weak nod and a smile.

Double D then asked, "When are you going to-"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?" they both yelped out with surprise.

"Yeah, I made up my mind," Eddy stated as he fidgeted his hands with the thing he held, "I just wanted to let you guys know, that's all."

"Aww," Ed slightly cooed, "Eddy's finally growing up."

"…I'm already grown up, Ed," Eddy muttered with an irritated sigh.

Double D laughed a little, "Well then Eddy, I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks," Eddy replied back, "I'm gonna need it."

**Chapter 2: Asking the Question…and Answering the Question**

It was now night time here in the little town of Peach Creek as we come upon the local lake in the woods; a lake named Lake Destiny. Sitting on a huge, long hollow log, we see Eddy and Corina looking at the bright moonlight that was being reflected off of the lake.

"… So, uh; Corina," Eddy stated to say as Corina looked to her right to look at him, "Didn't you say that your family's comin' soon to visit you?"

"Yes, that's right," Corina replied with a nod of her head, "Why?"

"…So we can tell them this; what I'm about to tell you," Eddy said as he took in a deep breath.

Here goes nothing.

Eddy soon stood up from where he sat beside her as he came to Corina's front view. Corina turned to him in confusion, "Eddy…?"

"Corina," Eddy started to say, "I've been thinking about this for a long time now; and I made up my mind about it," he then proceeded to grab something out of his right pants pocket. It was when he revealed what it was that Corina widened her eyes in complete shock.

It was a ring; but it was not just an ordinary ring…

"E-Eddy?" Corina managed to stutter a little as she put her hands over her mouth in shock.

Eddy soon kneeled down on one knee and said, "Corina Bucksworth… Will you marry me?"

Corina widened her eyes with even more shock; she was at a loss of words, "E-Eddy. I… I-I don't know what to say…"

There was a long pause before Corina replied, "… I-I accept."

Now it was Eddy's turn to be surprised, "Y-You will?"

Corina nodded her head, "Yes," but then she made a slightly worried face, "But…don't you think it's too early…? We are both still eighteen…"

"I know; it's early to ask," Eddy replied as finally got back up on his feet, "But we can wait until we are older to do actually do it… I just wanted to do this part now, if that was alright with you."

"… That's alright," Corina said with a warm smile as Eddy sat back next to her; he made a smile of his own.

Eddy and Corina soon came in closer as they made a long kiss to each other. They finally separated from each other as they soon glanced back at the lake; the lake was shimmering from the reflection of the moon in the sky…

**Chapter 3: Corina's Strange Behavior-A Dream of the Past**

It was a somewhat peaceful, quiet morning here in the little town of Peach Creek as we soon come upon a neighborhood called the Peach Creek Estates. It was still a little bit dark outside; so naturally, the people living in the whole neighborhood were still in their beds asleep (AN: As was everyone else in Peach Creek). Here, in the second house at the left of the entrance of the Estates, is where we start off this chapter…

As we enter the house and go upstairs to the locations of the bedrooms, we could see one of the residents of this house tossing and turning in her sleep. Corina was currently in a dream… and a very strange dream, at that.

~~~

Darkness, that's all that Corina could see at the moment in her dream, "Huh… where am I?" she questioned as she looked around.

As she started to do that; the darkness becomes a different scenery within a few seconds; she was in a garden of some kind, a garden that was in a stone-walled courtyard. Corina soon noticed that she was not alone here in the garden courtyard; there were two young girls here. One of them had red hair and looked to be the oldest by a couple of years, while the other one had blue hair and looked to be the youngest. Both of them were dressed in dresses that looked like some kind of fantasy world would wear. They were running around the gardened courtyard, possibly playing hide-n-go seek with one another; the red haired girl was hidden behind a bush.

Corina focused her attention on them; there was something unsettling about these two girls, especially the blue haired girl. She felt like she knew the blue haired girl her whole life, but she could not figure out why…

"Come on out, Samara," stated the blue haired girl while dragging out a couple of words in a playful manner, "You can't hide forever!"

The blue haired girl soon looked behind a bush, only to see the red haired that she was looking for, "Ah ha, I've found you; big sister!"

The red haired girl named Samara could only make a laugh, "You sure did, Sinnila."

(AN: I made up the name above, and I pronounce it like Sin-nilla… like a combination of Sin City and Vanilla! XD It's really a combination of two names; Sini (Hindi) and Nila (Finnish)… Both of them mean the color Blue… Okay, back to the story! 8P)

That's when Corina was struck with realization of who the blue haired girl was as she widened her eyes with shock; it was her grandmother, on her mother's side of the family.

"I-It can't be her… can it?" Corina muttered with a gasp.

The scene suddenly started to change within a blink of an eye; Corina was now in a room that looked to be a little girl's room. She soon saw the blue haired girl from before sitting in front of the window of her room; it was Sinnila.

Sinnila made a sigh as she then glanced out of the window of her room, "I wish I can go out of the castle; for at least one day…" she then gripped onto something around her neck; a pendant that was on a small chained necklace. The pendant itself was made up of diamonds; it was also in the shape of three triangles that formed one, bigger triangle with an upside down, triangle-shaped hole in the middle of the three triangles.

"Oh great goddesses of Hyrule; will you let me leave this place?" Sinnila whispered aloud as she closed her eyes with a sigh, "I wish to go somewhere different; away from this world…"

Suddenly, something started to happen to the pendant she held; it started to pulse, as if it were responding to her, "What…?" she questioned with shock as the pendant spewed out more light onto her. As soon as it stopped; Sinnila was gone.

Corina widened her eyes with surprise, "W-What just happened?"

"She was transported to your birth world of Earth," stated a female voice from out of the blue as Corina jumped with surprise, "And that's where she will stay until she passes away."

Corina turned around to glance at the person talking to her; it was a woman that looked to be in her early twenties. She had light, periwinkle blue skin; long, red-orange hair that went to her shoulder blades. She wore something that you wouldn't see everyday; she wore a black, robe-like top that revealed her abs and naval (AKA: Bellybutton), she also wore a long, black skirt that went to her bare feet. The skirt had a long, opening in it, revealing her right leg; her right leg had a strange, glowing pattern on the whole side of it. She soon opened her eyes to look at Corina; revealing bright, yellow-orange colored eyes.

"Who are you?" Corina demanded as she got into a slight battle position.

"Well, I'm not an enemy, if that's what you're asking," stated the woman, "I'm Midna, and I came to you here in your dream to show you this glimpser of the past."

"…The past?" questioned Corina as she widened her eyes, "You mean that really was my grandmother?"

"Bingo," Midna said with a slight chirp of the voice, "I thought I would show it to you now before you go to Hyrule."

"Hmm…" Corina muttered, but then realized what Midna was saying, "Wait; I'm going where?"

"To Hyrule; where your grandmother lived as a child," Midna stated again with slight annoyance in her voice, "She was a princess there once, you know."

"What?" Corina questioned again in shock, "But how could she-"

"Why don't you ask her that yourself; I don't know all of the answers to that," Midna stated as she then disappeared into the darkness of the background of Sinnila's room.

It was a second after that that Corina could see a bright light up ahead; she soon saw the ceiling of her bedroom as she opened her eyes.

"Huh…what?" she questioned as she rolled her head over to see the clock; 6:00am. Corina made a yawn as she propped herself up into a sitting position, 'What a strange dream…" she then muttered as she got out of bed to stretch even more, "… I wonder if it was true…?"she then paused for a moment, "… I'll ask Grandma Sini when she comes to visit…"

**Chapter 4: Eddy Meets Grandma Sini and Big Brother Sergio**

It was now Sunday afternoon here in the little town of Peach Creek as we come back to the second house to the left of the Estates entrance. It is here where we see eleven people standing out in the front yard of a house; they were waiting for Corina's family to come driving into the neighborhood. And, sooner or later, a car does come into the neighborhood and park in front of the house where the people were gathered at.

Soon the two front doors open up to reveal two people; an elderly woman and a young man.

The young man seemed to be around his late twenties/early thirties. He had slightly bushy, dark blue hair that was almost the color of black and had dark, muddy brown eyes. He wore something that you would see a business person wear.

"Hello Grandma Sini; Brother Sergio," Corina greeted with a smile as she came over to the two people approaching the group and gave her grandmother a hug.

"Hello to you too, Corina," Sergio replied, "My, how you've grown since we last saw you," Grandma continued with a smile as she looked towards the people she was most familiar with, "And so have your friends."

It was Sergio that noticed the three additional faces in the crowd, "Who are the fresh faces of your friends?" he asked.

Corina made a little sigh; here goes nothing. She gestured to Ed and Double D first, "This is Ed and Double D, and they're Kikki and Bridget's boyfriends; as well as my friends," she paused when she came to introduce Eddy; she looked at him with loving eyes. Her family noticed this immediately, "And this is Eddy; he's my boyfriend."

Her grandmother and brother both made shocked faces; but they quickly masked them away with their own faces. Grandma Sini only made a happy smile to the two; they do look happy together. Sergio, on the other hand, only made a narrowed face; he was not happy about this one bit.

"Uh, hi there," Eddy then greeted to Corina's grandmother and brother, "It's, uh, finally nice to meet you two."

"Well, I'm glad to meet you too, Eddy," Grandma Sini replied with a smile, "Any kind of friend of my granddaughter is always welcomed into the family."

Sergio now seemed to be glaring at Eddy with narrowed eyes, then turned his attention to Corina with the same look, _'What does she see in this kid?'_

Eddy saw the look that Corina's brother Sergio was giving her, _'What's with that look?'_ he thought with confusion.

"Why don't you show us around your house?" Grandma Sini stated, "It's starting to become quite chilly out here."

"Yes Grandma Sini," Corina replied as she and everyone else turned to the house and walked to it.

This was going to be a long evening; after everyone leaves…

**Chapter 5: WARNING!**

It was now eight o' clock in the evening here in the town of Peach Creek as we come upon the neighborhood of Peach Creek Estates. In the second house to the left of the entrance, we go inside to see only one person that occupied the living room; Corina. Everyone else who lived in the house with her went to go see a movie while her grandmother and brother went back to the hotel that they were staying in. So, she was all alone in the house, sitting and watching the news on TV.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, "Huh?" Corina muttered as she turned her head towards the front door nearby; it knocked once again, "I wonder who that is…?"

Corina soon got up from where she was sitting as she went over to answer the door. But as soon as she unlocked the door…

**Bam!** The door was suddenly kicked in from the other side, knocking Corina to the floor. Her head went to the floor with a sickening 'thud' as she blacked out instantly. Meanwhile, the person who knocked down the door entered the house to see Corina lying on the floor, "… Heh, already knocked out for me, eh?" he stated with a malevolent tone as a sick smirk grew across his face, "Much easier for me…"

~~~

Meanwhile, not too far away, Eddy was walking across the Lane on his way to Corina's to talk to her about something; about how she should have told her family about their engagement. Suddenly, he felt his clothes changing; he was now Topaz Knight, "Huh?" he questioned aloud. Usually he changed into Topaz when Corina…

That's when he had a sinking feeling in his stomach; something was happening to Corina.

Without thinking much of it, Topaz rushed off to Corina's house, hoping that she was okay. It was about thirty seconds later that he arrived to her house. Topaz saw the front door busted down and a small bit of blood on the floor; it seemed to trail into the living room. Topaz dashed inside, only to see someone standing over Corina, who was lying on the couch. That same person was about to get on top of Corina until…

"**You get your hands **_**off**_** of her!**" Topaz shouted to the stranger, getting out his buster sword as he did. The stranger stopped his actions as he turned to Topaz; only to see the huge sword being pointed at his head and face.

"Whoa!" the man yelped as Topaz then hit him with the dull side of his sword. The guy was knocked out instantly.

Topaz soon rushed over to Corina's side; only to see the injury on the back of her head. She was also unconscious.

"Oh god…" Topaz muttered as he then rushed over to the phone and called 9-1-1; both the ambulance and the police. Topaz soon dashed back over to Corina's side as he turned back into Eddy. Eddy could see her turn dangerously pale in the face as Eddy widened his eyes, "C-C'mon, Corina… D-Don't do this; n-not now…" Eddy muttered weakly as he grasped his right hand onto her right hand; it was growing cold with a steadying pace…

About five minutes later, the ambulance and police come to the scene. The policemen rushed over to the unconscious stranger while the paramedics rushed over to Corina and Eddy.

"My god; it's the serial rapist that escaped prison today," one of the police officers said with a gasp as he hand cuffed the stranger while he was still unconscious, "You know, the one that's a serial killer too."

Eddy overheard the policemen as he turned pale; that guy… he was going to… _'If I didn't come in time, he would've…'_

"We've got a pulse on the girl; she's still alive," stated a paramedic examining Corina as he put a ambu bag over her face.

That statement brought slight relief to his heart; she was going to be alright. She he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder, "Mind tellin' us what happened here, sonny?" questioned the police officer behind him.

"I-I was coming here to visit her, until I saw the front door wide open," Eddy explained as another police officer wrote down what he was saying, "I-I then saw him standing over Corina. And when I saw him try to get on her, I-I hit him hard over the head…"

"…Thank you for the information," said the police officer as Eddy then saw a stretcher come into the house and over to Corina, "With this in hand, we'll make sure this guy will never see the streets again."

Eddy could only nod his head weakly as he turned his attention back to Corina; she was being put on the stretcher, "Do you mind if I take a ride in the ambulance?" he then asked one of the paramedics that was taking her away, "I-I just want her to safe…"

"Of course you can; just don't mess with anything," stated the paramedic as he rushed Corina to the ambulance van with Eddy beside Corina.

_'… You're going to be alright…'_ Eddy thought as he looked at Corina's peaceful face, tying to not cry and be tough about it; bit he wasn't successful, _'This is never going to happen to you ever again…I promise.'_

**Chapter 6: Breaking the Ice**

It was soon that they made it to the hospital. The adults took Corina out of the ambulance vehicle and rushed her through the hospital doors. Corina was taken to the emergency room, where Eddy could not follow.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go past this door," said one of the nurses as she then went away, leaving Eddy in the waiting room, alone.

Eddy could only make a sad sigh as he made way to a chair and sat down in a slump. While sitting there, he thought about something; Corina's family needs to know what just happened, and so does everyone else. Eddy made a sigh at that thought, _'I better call them so they won't get worried.'_

About an hour later after Eddy called Corina's family, Double D, Ed, and the other's rushed into the waiting room, only to see Eddy still sitting in a chair. Eddy looked up to see them as he made a surprised face, "Guys?" he questioned as everyone came over to him, "How did ya know I was here?"

"There were policemen at our house when we came home," Ichigo stated.

"They also told us what happened," Renée continued to say, "Did someone really try to-"

"Yeah," Eddy interrupted so she couldn't finish that sentence, "I was on my way over there when I changed into Topaz," he made a sigh, "That's when I knew something was wrong."

Everyone was quiet at his explanation, "Eddy…"

Soon someone came rushing into the waiting room; it was Sergio. He immediately made a glare to Eddy, "Where's Corina?" he demanded.

"She's still in the emergency room, I think," Eddy replied with a sad sigh, not really noticing Sergio's glaring to him, "Someone tried to… take advantage of her," he finished on a painful note.

"You mean someone like you," Sergio stated as everyone looked at him with shock; what did he just say? Sergio soon approached Eddy from where he sat, "I knew you were bad news when I first saw you."

Eddy only made a face of disbelief to Sergio, but was quickly masked away with anger, "I would _never_ do anything to hurt Corina!" he stated, almost shouted, to Sergio.

Sergio only crossed his arms across his chest, "How should I trust your words on what you say?"

"Then trust our word on it," Bridget said bravely as everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. Double D then stood by Bridger and said, "Yes, Eddy would never hurt anyone; especially Corina."

Sergio only narrowed his eyes, "That's still not good enough for me."

"Then why not try to believe in your own sister's words," stated a voice behind Sergio as everyone turned to see Grandma Sini and…

"Corina?" everyone questioned with disbelief; Corina was there, she had a bandage around her head where she had fell. Corina and Grandma Sini both came up to everyone, "We thought you were in the-"

"I was," Corina replied with a slightly weakened voice, "But it looks like I'm healing faster than they thought."

Everyone made a relieved smile at the news; she was going to be alright.

Corina then approached Sergio and Eddy, "Sergio…" Corina started to say as she lowered her head a little, "Eddy would never hurt me for anything; I trust him with all of my life and all of my heart…" she then looked back up to her brother with a serious look in her eyes, "And if you cannot understand how I feel about that, then you are no brother of mine."

That sentence struck a chord with Sergio. He fell silent at her comeback.

Corina then turned to Grandma Sini, "Grandma Sini, there's something I must ask you; after I make this announcement about me and Eddy."

She then turned to Eddy, "But… I think it's appropriate for both Eddy and I to say the announcement together," everyone else turned to Eddy after she held up her hand, showing a ring on her finger; a few of them widened their eyes (AN: Because Ed and Double D already knew about it, remember?).

"… We're engaged," they both said with wide smiles on their faces.

This came as a shock to everyone before Corina's friends said, "Congrats to you, Corina!"

"Oh honey," Grandma Sini said with happiness as she came over to Corina and gave her a hug, "I've always dreamed this would happen to you one day."

Sergio remained quiet as he glanced at his sister and Eddy, _'… Maybe… I was wrong…?'_

"Now Corina…" Grandma Sini started to ask, "What did you need to talk with me about?"

"… I need to ask you about your childhood," Corina started to say as Grandma Sini widened her eyes with surprise, "I think we may need to talk about it in private."

"Yes, I think we should…" her grandmother replied with a nod of her head as the two of them soon stepped out of speaking range from the others, "Now, tell me why you are interested in my childhood."

Corina then explains her dream to Grandma Sini as she stood there with a somewhat surprised look on her face.

"… I never thought I would ever hear or remember my time as the young princess in Hyrule," Grandma Sini finally said to Corina, "Maybe it's a sign from the goddesses for you to go there…"

Corina was a little silent, _'So… the dream that I had was really true after all,'_ she thought as she made a sigh, "Thank you Grandma Sini."

"Oh no, thank you for making me remember about my lost childhood, sweetie," Grandma Sini replied as she only smiled at her growing granddaughter…

**Chapter 7: A Thousand Feelings**

(Back in Chapter 6…)

_Corina then explains her dream to Grandma Sini as she stood there with a somewhat surprised look on her face._

"… I never thought I would ever hear or remember my time as the young princess in Hyrule," Grandma Sini finally said to Corina, "Maybe it's a sign from the goddesses for you to go there…"

Corina was a little silent, 'So… the dream that I had was really true after all,' she thought as she made a sigh, "Thank you Grandma Sini."

"Oh no, thank you for making me remember about my lost childhood, sweetie," Grandma Sini replied as she only smiled at her growing granddaughter…

(And now, onto Chapter 7…)

It was a somewhat peaceful, calm day here in the little town of Peach Creek as we come by the two neighborhoods known as Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac/Estates. It has also been a week since Corina was attacked by the stranger. Everyone in each of the neighborhoods were still being very cautious now because of the attack, even though the person who did the attack was already caught. Call it an extra sense of security, if you will. (AN: Also, Grandma Sini and Sergio left about three days after the attack, kay?)

Now, we soon come upon one of the neighborhoods, the one called the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac. It is here where we come upon the first house to the left of the entrance that we start off this chapter. It is here where we see Double D walking out of his house and locking his door behind; he held something in his hand, which he then puts in his front right pocket…

Double D had been debating about doing this for the past week, ever since Eddy made up his mind about it. He had been considering it for a long time, but never really had the guts to try and do it… that is, until yesterday; when he bought the first step of saying what he wanted to say…

Double D made a sigh as he started to walk off towards his destination; here goes nothing. He trailed all the way to the next neighborhood of the Peach Creek Estates as he then went up to the second house to the left of the entrance. He approached the house as he then knocked on the front door.

A few seconds later, someone answered the door; it was Bridget, "Hello?" she questioned as she then noticed who it was, "Oh, hello Double D," she stated as a smile grew across her face, "I didn't expect you to come this early in the morning," she then let's Double D inside the house and they then walk into the living room.

"Bridget…?"

"Hmm?" she questioned as she and Double D then sat down on the couch.

"I-I need to ask you something important," Double D stated with a slight lowering of his head.

Bridget arched an eyebrow, "Yes, what is it?" she questioned once again as she turned her head to him, "What is it that you need to tell me?"

"… I need to say…" Double D started to say as he reached into his pocket and grabbed out something; something that made Bridget freeze up suddenly. It was a ring.

Double D then looked up to Bridget, who was now turning red in her cheeks, "… I-I need to say that I love you; with all of my heart… a-and that I want to be with you; forever," it was now Double D's turn to turn red in his face, "That's why I wanted to ask you for your hand in marriage, Bridget Verdant."

Bridget was beyond shocked; she really didn't know what to say to him, "D-Double D…"

That's when she weakly nodded her head, "I-I accept your proposal."

"R-Really?" questioned Double D with a gasp; he didn't expect a fast response.

"Yes," Bridget replied with another weak nod of the head as she then leaned on his shoulder with a bit of a blush on her face, "I do…"

Double D only made a wide smile across his face as he placed the ring on her finger, then held his hand with hers; together in a tight lock…

**Chapter 8: The Attack**

It was now a bright, sunny Monday morning here in the little town of Peach Creek as we come upon two neighborhoods known as the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac/Estates. It is here, in the woods beside the Cul-De-Sac, where we see a shadow standing in the woods. It was a very tall, masculine figure.

"… It is almost time," the figure started to say aloud as he turned to a figure behind him; it was Sergio, but he was dressed different than in a business suit; he was dressed in clothing that seemed to be from a fantasy-like world. His eyes were also hollowed out, "Sergio, bring me the girl named Corina; and kill anyone who tries to stop you."

"As you wish, Ganondorf," Sergio replied with a monotone voice as he walked off towards the neighborhood.

~~~

Meanwhile, in the middle of the Lane, we can see six people standing around outside, talking to one another. It was Eddy and Corina, Double D and Bridget, and Ed and Kikki. It was while they were talking that Corina felt a sudden chill down her spine; she slightly crouched down because of the sudden feeling. Eddy noticed this, "Corina?" he asked as the others stopped talking to look at them, "What's wrong?"

"I-I-I don't know…" Corina stuttered, "I just feel like something is-"

"Right behind you?"

Everyone quickly swiveled around towards the voice with stunned eyes as they saw Sergio standing over his little sister. He was wearing something different… something sinister.

"Sergio?" Corina questioned in complete shock as everyone got up from where they sat to face her brother, "What are you doing back here?"

"Why, I am here to take you somewhere, little Corina," Sergio replied as he made a smirk, "Ganondorf awaits your arrival."

It was Corina that noticed his hollowed out eyes, "No… you're being possessed!" she muttered with a gasp.

Sergio suddenly rushed up to the group of six teens as he grabbed one of them by their neck and threw them into the wooded fence of the Lane, knocking out a wooden board of the fence from the impact.

"Double D!" Bridget gasped with horror as she quickly went to his side. He was knocked out from the impact of the fence.

The others stood there for a second in shock before realizing that Sergio was behind someone else. One of the girls screamed as she was also thrown to the side.

"Kikki!" Ed yelped with shock as he quickly went to her side. She was also knocked out from the impact of the fence.

This only left Eddy and Corina with Sergio. Corina was on the verge of tears, "Sergio… please stop…"

Sergio then lays his eyes on Eddy, "Now, it's time to take care of this little runt," he said with a sinister smirk as he produced a sword from a mass of darkness that formed in his extended right hand. Sergio then did a high jump into the air as was about to slash the sword onto Eddy until…

"**STOP!**" screamed a horror-filled voice as a sudden flash of blue lights come from Corina and struck Sergio. When the beams of blue light struck him, Sergio seemed to stop in midair; defying the laws of gravity as well.

Eddy stood there in shock; he was okay? He turned to Corina, who also had a face of shock, _'Did she just do that?'_ Eddy thought with shock and amazement. He then went to her side, "Corina…?"

"What just happened?" questioned four voices behind them as Ed, Double D, Kikki and Bridget came up from both sides of them. (AN: Double D and Kikki came to and saw what happened, kay?)

"I… I-I don't know," muttered Corina with a shaky voice, "All I did was say stop and he… stopped; in midair."

"Yeah, and great timing too," stated a voice from out of nowhere; a voice that only Corina recognized, "Or else your boyfriend here would've been sliced like a piece of cheese," soon Midna revealed herself to the six young adults.

"Midna?" questioned Corina as the other five gave her a surprised look, "Do you know what's going on? Please, tell me!"

"I know a few details of what's happening," Midna said as she made a smirk, "But first, we have to leave here, and go to a safe place where he can't find us."

Corina widened her eyes a little, "You must mean…?"

"Yep!" Midna said with a chirp, "We're going to Hyrule… right now!"

And before Corina could respond, the six young adults were dragged into a portal of twilight, leaving a frozen Sergio suspended in the air. It was only after a few seconds that Sergio was unfrozen. He fell to the ground on his feet and looked around to see what just happened…

**Note to Matfix:** I really didn't have much planned out to continue this story, so I will fill you in on what I was thinking so far when I wrote this. I was going to make an adventure-type of story, where Ganondorf was set free and tried to get his revenge on everyone; even those who were not involved with what happened in TP, who were Corina and Sergio. They were related to Zelda, because of their grandmother, who was the younger sister of Zelda's grandmother, who I named Samara… But, like I said, I didn't really plan much after I had that idea down. D: It would be kind of cool to see how it goes if someone else tried to write it. (:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 9 The Adventure in Hyrule Begins

After an attack by Corina's possosed brother Midna quickly sends Ed, Double Dee, Eddy, Corina, Bridget, and Kikki to Hyrule where Midna begins to explain what's happening.

"Alright now the we are out of harms way it's time I explain what's going on here." said Midna

"Yes indeed Midna tell us what's happening why did Corina's brother attacked us?" asked Double Dee

"I might as well start from five years ago when you all faced Falion when he was stabbed he cried out his master's name his master was none other than Ganondorf." said Midna

"Ganondorf who's he?" asked Eddy

"A dark prince he was sealed by the six sages but then escaped his plan was to obtain the Triforce of Courage and the Triforce of Wisdom to add to his Triforce of Power." said Midna

"The Triforce what's that?" asked Bridget

"A powerful artifact created by the goddesses of this world whoever holds the Triforce gets one wish, if the holder has a rightious heart all of his good wishes come true, if someone with an evil heart holds it all of his evil desires come true. Ganondorf wanted to use the power of the Triforce to take over this land until he was defeated by the hero of time Link." said Midna

"So if he was defeated then how come he appeared when Falion was stabbed in the chest?" asked Eddy

"Ganondorf wasn't defeat until three years after your battle with Falion but now somehow Ganondorf has been resserected. He is the one who possesed your brother Corina." said Midna

"But why my brother if he was defeated by Link then why is he going after us?" asked Corina

"Because you are a decendent of Zelda's Grandmother's sister therefore you bare the Triforce of Wisdom." said Midna

Hearing that shocked everyone especially Corina.

"Say WHAT!" shouted Corina in surpised

"Whoa whoa time out I've known Corina for five years and not once have I seen a Triforce on her." said Eddy

"That's right besides if I did had it I've would've notice it by now." said Corina

"Well that's because it hasn't appeared yet just as it didn't appear on Zelda til later." said Midna

"Oh OK I think I get it now, so what do we do now?" asked Corina

"Now we must awaken the sages and find the master sword the only weapon that can defeat him." Midna explained

"OK now that we got that settle lets get going." said Eddy

End of Chapter

Authors note: As you all know or at least should know I'm the new author to this story and I plan to finished what Makoko Gunsou started and I finally have an idea for the plot to this story to find the six sages like in the ocarina of time and the master sword so they can defeat Ganondorf hopefully this storyline will work.

Review Please


End file.
